SBB1
'''''Swimmer's Big Brother 1''''' Season History The season started out with sixteen houseguests, all fighting for a half-million dollar grand prize. In the first Head of Household competition of the summer, it came down to GinaMarie and Nick. They were racing to idenify Big Brother players. In a sudden death round, Nick beat out GinaMarie, thus becoming the first HoH of the summer. On Day 7, Nick nominated Elissa and Howard for eviction, and his nomination speech indicated that Howard was his target, and that Elissa was more or less of a pawn. After the nomination ceremony, America began to vote for the BB MVP. The BB MVP is a special power wherein the player that receives it gets to secretly nominate a third person for eviction. On Day 9, the BB MVP was decided and he/she nominated GinaMarie for eviction. On Day 10, players were selected for the veto competition, and in the end, Helen and Aaryn were chosen to compete along with the three nominees and the HoH. At the veto competition, the players each had a piggy bank, as well as 12 coins. They then placed their coins in each others piggy banks, aiming to gain 20 coins, but at the same time, not going over 20. In the end, Elissa beat out GinaMarie and won the power of veto. On Day 11, the Veto Ceremony was hosted and Elissa decided to use the veto on herself. Nick was then forced to name a replacement nominee and he nominated Judd as a pawn to send Howard home. On Day 13, the house guests had their first live vote and eviction. Judd received zero votes, while both GinaMarie and Howard received 6. With the vote being tied, Nick, the current HoH, had to cast the tie breaker vote, and he voted to evict Howard. In addition to Howard's eviction on day 13, the house guests all competed in their second HoH competition. In the competition, it came down to Candice, McCrae, Judd, and Amanda, but in the end, Judd won and became the new HoH. On Day 14, Judd nominated Aaryn and David for eviction, hell bent on splitting up the showmace. On day 15, the BB MVP nominee was revelaed, and Candice had been put on the block. Players were then selected for the veto competition and Spencer and Amanda had been chosen to compete. In a video-making challenge, the only contenders turned out to be David and Spencer, but David blew away the competition, and won the power of veto and then chose to take himself off the block. On Day 18, the Veto meeting was held and David chose to use the veto on himself. Judd then named a replacement nominee, and he chose Helen. On Day 20, there was a live eviction, and the house flipped, changing their target from the Aaryn X David Showmance, to Helen, sending her out the door in an 8-3 vote. After Helen's eviction, the house guests competed in their next HoH competition, wherein they had to use their memory to answer questions on the episodes from the season. In the end, Nick beat out David, thus becoming Head of Household for the second time this season! On Day 21, Nick chose to nominate Spencer and Andy. The next day, the BB MVP nominee was revealed, and Jeremy was put on the block. The three nominees then got to fight for veto on Day 22, but it was Candice, someone not even on the block, that won the power of veto. On Day 25, the veto meeting was held, and Candice kept a promise to save Andy if she won veto, and she took him off the block. Nick then had to name a replacement nominee, and he chose McCrae. On Day 27, the house guests voted to evict, and in the end, Spencer was unanimously voted out in a 10-0-0 vote. Following Spencer's eviction, the house guests competed in their next HoH competition. It came down to Jeremy and Candice, but in the end, Jeremy won and became the new Head of Household. On Day 28, Jeremy nominated Elissa and Andy for eviction. On Day 29, the BB MVP chose to nominate Candice, however, before the veto competition, it was revealed there was a twist in the game. Earlier that day, Jeremy was offered the opportunity to open Pandora's Box. He chose to open it, and as a result, he was granted safety for the following week, which guaranteed him a spot in the jury. In addition, he also received a Veto Pass for the next week, meaning he was guaranteed to also compete in the following week's veto competition. However, in order to balance out his rewards, Jeremy also received some punishments, one of which was the fact that his current status as the BB MVP was revealed to the entire house, which let the entire house know he was the one that nominated Candice. Also, Jeremy was stripped of his MVP status, and in a surprising twist, Candice went from the MVP Nominee, to the MVP itself. She then got to name the new third nominee, and she chose to nominate Judd for eviction. Along with the nominees and the Head of Household, Nick and GinaMarie were chosen to compete in the PoV Competition. In the challenge, it came down to Nick and Judd, but in the end, Judd won the power of veto. On Day 32, the Veto Meeting was held, and to no one's surprise, Judd chose to use the veto to take himself off of the block. Since her nomination had been vetoed, Candice, the current MVP, had to name a replacement nominee, and she chose to nominate Amanda for eviciton. Voting history